1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to optical receptacles transceiver housings, transceiver cages and transceiver mountings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Existing optical transceivers may be mounted on a standard printed wire assembly (PWA) to provide a maximum of 20 ports in the width of standard 19-inch equipment. If double-sided mounting of the transceiver is done on a PWA then the number of ports may be increased to 40. There has been a need to increase the port density on a standard PWA further in order to keep up with increasing system bandwidth and interconnection density needs. However, existing LC Small Form Factor (SFF) or Small Form Factor Pluggable (SFP) transceivers are not able to be mounted on a standard PWA to provide additional ports without turning the PWA vertically to gain length.
Thus there is a need for a way to increase the linear port density to more than 20 ports on one side and more than 40 ports on two sides of a standard PWA.